Allies of Humanity, Fugitives of Homeworld: The Defective Gems
by dndkeg
Summary: A Fragile Peridot, a Lost Pearl, and a Forgotten Quartz soldier, come together to oppose the threats of Homeworld, but they don't face these threats alone… (Co-written by a friend and I! Rated T to be safe. Cover-Art coming in later)
1. The Beginning of the End

**dndkeg: Hello everyone, sorry that I haven't been published anything in forever I was and still am busy with school and so much had hit the fan that I could not update any of my stories whatsoever. However a school friend came to me and asked me if I could co-write a story with him, and this happened a Steven Universe story. While writing this it was a small writing for fun, before turned into a vast project of cover art and actual panels and commissions with other friends. So now this has turned into a huge main project that some of my school friends and I are now doing this story in our spare time now so maybe you guys will find me posting more of these chapters later on.**

 **Now enjoy the show!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

" _ **Is there anything worth more than peace and love in the planet earth?"**_

Run. That's all one sole Pearl wanted to do, just run, find a ship, hopefully has a pilot on board, she didn't care what type of gem it was, and escape before a sudden fate worse than being shattered would bring.

The Pearl herself was blue, her hair was triangular and sky blue, her eyes were light blue, as blue as the earth her nose was long and pointy. Her gem placement was on the chest, just below the neck it was a pearl with a blue sheen over it, her attire was simple but elegant and full of many shades of blue, she had a basic sleeveless top with the upper half being blue and the lower half being a lighter shade with a diamond in the center and wore a small blue skirt below with shorts underneath as well as long dark blue stockings and finally she had long light blue slip-on ballet flats.

Finally she stumbled upon a small gem cruiser ship, a basic circular ship that was used to transport troops. She ran inside and saw a male-looking green Peridot its hair was pointed upward and it was pale chartreuse, its eyes were shaded emerald and wore a pair of aviator goggles, the gemstone is located on the chest and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners.

"Hey! We gotta get out of here right now!" the Pearl ordered the Peridot.

"Wait, what about the rest of my platoon?!" asked the Peridot, oddly enough it spoke with a voice of a male.

"Listen there's no time to explain!" the blue Pearl yelled back, panic filling her voice, "You have to fly us out of here!"

Seeing that the Peridot was even more confused, the Pearl took matters into her own hands, rushing forward, she ran up to the main console that controlled the ship, knocking down the limb-enhanced Peridot. In a matter of seconds of pushing buttons the ship took off from the battlefield and up into a planetary orbit.

Suddenly a light flashed behind them but they were just out of reach from the light's initial radius. The two nameless gems watched in shock as the light consumed the planet. When the light faded, the Peridot ran forward towards another console and pushed a button which brought up a holographic screen that showed what happened on earth. What he saw gave him a look of horror. All gems, both rebels and allies of homeworld turned into what looked like savage beasts ranging from four-legged beasts, to giant snake-like beings.

"They're beyond our help now, I don't think there's a way to save them," the Pearl said her voice filled with sorrow.

The male Peridot began to panic "Then what are we supposed to do now?!"

Pearl not knowing that her future was now intertwined with this Peridot just stares at the floor and decides to strike up a small conversation, "First thing's first, what's your name? And I'm sorry about earlier! I just panicked and realized what was about to happen so I just ran to the nearest ship and well you know..."

Looking at the Pearl for a minute in confusion before finally replying in a nonchalant tone "Well if it wasn't obvious… I'm a Peridot but my platoon usually calls me 'Clod' or some other insult."

The Pearl looked at the male Peridot in confusion before deciding to let it slide...for now, and replied back, "Well I'm a Pearl! I know it all came so suddenly and I don't exactly feel too happy myself but hey I just saved our lives!"

"Yea but in turn your sudden stunt fried the ships circuits, and right now...WE'RE STUCK IN ORBIT!" the male Peridot exclaimed in annoyance.

The sudden sounds of ships flying by caught the two gems attention. Running to the nearest window in the giant cockpit, they saw the armada of Homeworld ships flee the planet, at a certain distance, it looked like space itself distorted around them as they suddenly sped off in an orb of light.

A few minutes had passed since the armada of Homeworld left the Pearl was sitting on the floor while the male Peridot was trying to at least have the ship's engines back online as they were floating aimlessly in orbit.

"There is now way we can go back home now, we'd be considered fugitives if we do go back!" the Pearl exclaimed as she stood up and panicked before getting an idea.

"This planet has a moon, and from what I have overheard is that there is an abandoned base there," with no other options the two gems head towards the moon after the Peridot had repaired the engines to a somewhat operational degree. From there they noticed the abandoned moon base, and had taken refuge there and had searched around for salvageable parts for the male Peridot's ship.

Their investigation and search inside had left them speechless from seeing the architecture to the beautiful murals of each of the Diamonds. A few hours of silence had passed when they were walking up a flight of stairs towards the command room. Wanting to break the long silence between them, the male Peridot asks the blue Pearl that had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Hey um… Pearl right?" he asked receiving a nod from the blue gem. "I was just wondering why you haven't laughed at or chastised me yet."

"Laughed at you, about what?" the Pearl asked curiously raising an eyebrow at her new companion.

"Well you see, most other gems would have laughed at me and called me names for the way I looked, as this is the only form I can turn into, I mean don't get me wrong I'm use to all that nonsense but you haven't said anything yet."

Pearl looked at the male green gem in confusion, thinking about what to say to the gem, she took a deep breath and spoke, "Peridot I really don't get why other gems would say that stuff I mean you look completely perfectly fine! Sure your initial form and whatnot is...different, but it doesn't matter what other gems say about you on the outside what matters is who you are in the inside. I know, it must sound funny coming from me a Pearl out of all gems, is giving you the pep talk but that's what I believe okay?"

Nodding his head the green Peridot contemplated on what the blue Pearl had talked about until they reached the command room. Using his limb enhancers on the keyboard, the Peridot was looking for materials and part files, when he stumbled upon the plan that Homeworld would have done to the planet if they were successful to conquer it.

"It looks like Homeworld was going to use this planet for resources to build other gems for the Diamonds' armies," the male and green Peridot said.

"I don't understand why they would do that this planet is called earth and what really drives me crazy is why they tried corrupted all of us and our friends including their own gems…That just tears me up!" Pearl begins to get emotionally upset and out in frustration slams her hand over the room which leaves a dent on the wall. "We are all gems and we shouldn't deserve this! Nobody deserves this!" Pearl yelled out.

"Pearl, calm down! Listen I know you are really torn and upset about what Homeworld did, but we can't just stand around here and wail about it!"

Pearl in silence replies back with tears in her eyes. "I know what we're going to do. We're going to go back to earth and defend it because that planet doesn't deserve what Homeworld wants! Nothing deserves that!"

"I guess we have no other choice, after all it seems Homeworld is not what we gems thought they would be…" Peridot replied, with slight anger and malice in his voice.

With their allegiance to Homeworld disregarded the two gems agreed to defend earth of the oncoming threat of their former home. After finding the materials needed to fix Peridot's ship, they have returned to the surface of Earth, their new home for the next millennia or so. This begins their incredible journey and new found lives with humanity as they form a team of gems to save it!

* * *

 **dndkeg: That's a wrap for this chapter guys, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review if you can, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Drop a fave, and/or follow if you like this story and want to know when a new chapter is out! Any flames received will be corrupted by the white light and come after you!**

 **Edit 8-7-17: Changed the last paragraph as it seemed to early to give their team a name right now...**


	2. The Intimidating Jasper

**A/N: Hello guys and welcome to another installment of "The Defective Gems!" I know it's been a while since I have updated any of my stories but please bear with me. I'm starting college a little early to get a head start in my degree but it has been good so far. My little message on my profile still remains in effect because I don't know when I will be able to post any chapter for any of my current stories, or publish a new one, this co-written story included. However since my friend and I are writing this together (me being the editor), there are unedited versions of the future chapters on the app "Amino" or more specifically, "Gem Amino for Steven Universe." My friend posts the unedited chapters there under the name "SuperGogito" if you want to take a look at them before they end up here. That's all for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Intimidating Jasper**

" _ **Fighting is my life, it's where I fight my heart out, it's what I was made for!"**_

It has been thousands of years since the end of the gem war and both Pearl and Period have chosen to remain on earth and keep it safe from any harm while keeping their interactions with humans to a bare minimum. The two gems have learned a lot about this planet and are still learning something new. Pearl sets out on missions by herself or occasionally with Peridot to either contain monsters, retrieve artifacts, patrol the planet, or save humans. The duo have been doing these missions for thousands of years now and today was no different.

They actually had settled down at an abandoned house that was still in good condition, Peridot's run down ship landed not too far behind. They were in the middle of a huge countryside clearing, with a huge lake taking up most of it.

Today's mission was to head towards the woods in a nearby town where there has been corrupted gem activity lurking in the forest. "Alright! Today's mission should be a piece of cake, capture a corrupted gem before it disturbs any locals." Pearl said to herself as excited as she was. She was about to head to a warp pad but before she did she then quickly wanted to check in on Peridot who was always working on..something. "Hey Peri! I'm leaving for another mission but I'll be back, do you need anything?"

"No, not really just be careful out there Pearl, wouldn't want you to get poofed now would we?" Peridot says jokingly as he appeared to be working on his limb enhancements.

"Very funny Peri! I can handle myself out there after all…I can always count on my scythe!" Pearl replied saying.

She then summoned out her trusted weapon through her glowing gem located on her chest. From her gem came out a long staff with two diamonds located on the top and bottom of it, the top diamond on the staff then manifested to a long curved shaped blade capable of cutting almost anything down to size. With her weapon fully formed, Pearl swung it in the air a few times sounds of what seemed like the air itself was being sliced to demonstrate its potential.

"Hah! You see Peri, I was just trying to prove a point cause after all I am the leader of this team!" Pearl said to Peridot in a serious tone. Pearl headed out to the warp pad "Alright, I'm off," she said as she waved goodbye to her friend. The warp pad glowed and then zapped Pearl through a beam of light to her destination.

* * *

Finally a beam of light came from the sky and shot down Pearl to the other warp pad located on a hill. She then got her thoughts together and looked around to find a giant field and a town located towards the right along with the forest located on her left.

"Hmm... okay I'll just head towards the forest because that's where the signal came from originally. I have to be careful though, who knows what kind of corrupted gem it is, hope it's not too big." Pearl said to herself and made way to the woods alone. A few hours had passed and Pearl was in the woods searching for the corrupted monster.

"Where is that thing! I was sure it was around here somewhere!" Pearl yelled out in the woods as her cry echoed through each tree before sighing. "Well there is always a chance that it could have been a false alarm or the gem moved to a different location, I may as well head be-" Before she could finish her thought aloud, a ferocious wild wolf leaped out and pounced on Pearl slamming her to the ground. Pearl quickly summoned her weapon and blocked the wild beasts mouth from biting on to her face with the handle. Pearl noticed that the wolf was an abnormal sized with blue fur and a tear-shaped gemstone on its forehead.

The struggle was too much for Pearl as her strength was slowly weakening with each passing second. She cursed to herself for letting her guard down, but just before this corrupted gem could sink its sharp razor fangs into Pearl out of what seemed like nowhere a fairly tall orange woman who was dressed in leather armor bull rushed the corrupted gem away from Pearl and slammed it towards a tree. Pearl in shock got back up and saw that the corrupted gem was dazed to where she looked at the orange lady and yelled at her saying, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Get out of here! It's not safe for a human like you to stay here!" Pearl spoke in a panicked voice

The orange prepared-for-battle lady quickly looked over to Pearl and rudely replied back saying "Yeah right, I saw you let your guard down, just before you were attacked, I'll handle things from here."

Pearl with a very surprised face looked at the lady in shock, then, annoyance, and lastly anger as she exclaimed "Excuse me!? Why the nerve of you! Where are your manners!?"

Just then the corrupted gem regained its composure and set its sights on the newcomer. Then the mysterious woman ignored Pearl and looked over at the corrupted gem and summoned what looked like spiked wolverine like claws that appeared over both her arms

" _She's not human at all!"_ Pearl realized.

The mysterious woman and the corrupted gem then charged at each other, weapons and wolf claws out respectively. Pearl saw the mysterious woman then jump high, too high for an average human and then landed right on the corrupted gem with a fierce drop kick on the corrupted gem's body. It collapsed on all fours as Pearl watched the stranger gave a brutal beat down towards the monster incapacitating it with blow, after blow, after blow. The stranger finally finished things as she stabbed it with her claws to finish off the creature causing it to poof, becoming just a blue tear-drop gemstone. She then looked a bit tense and was about to lift her foot to crush the gem but before she could Pearl grabbed her arm.

Pearl then said "That's enough! I have some questions about your choice of fighting and almost shattering that corrupted gem!" Pearl said in anger, before slightly calming down, "But first things first, I have to send this gem home."

"Home..?" The tall woman replied confusion plastered on her face.

"Just watch," Pearl said she let go of the stranger's arm and then carefully picked up the gem with both hands and formed a sky blue bubble around the gem. Pearl then moved her hand to the top of the bubble as it flew high up into the air and vanished.

Pearl then looked at the stranger and said, "Now with that done, who are you? What's your name? How are you able to do all that stuff? Because to summon a weapon out of thin air…"

The stranger replied saying "My name's Diana."

Pearl with a confused look on her face looked at Diana and said "Hold the phone, that can't be because that's just an earth name and frankly you don't look anything like a human! I mean you're super tall and your skin!" Pearl examined to the mysterious woman named Diana. Pearl narrowed her eyes at her mysterious companion before her eyes widened in realization, this woman was none other than a Jasper.

This particular Jasper was mainly orange skin with a few red stripes and slashes over her face, arms, and legs. Her physical appearance like other Jaspers is tall, thick, and mostly muscular, a true force of nature not to be reckoned with. Pearl then remembered that Jaspers come from a fierce warrior race of quartz gems, who fight on the front lines and live for battle ready for a long war ahead. This Jasper's hair was very big, long, and messy. Her hair color has a rather beige color, her eyes were yellow and had a vicious look to them, and her nose was simple and small. Pearl noticed something closer to the center of Diana's chest, it is hard to make out but her gem was there, an orange diamond-shaped jasper with red and orange clashing colors over it.

The gem itself however was mostly covered by her attire which looked rather rough and intimidating, she had shoulder pads over what appeared to be leather armor over the top half, she wore leather armored shorts that were worn down with scratches and tears on them, it was clear to Pearl that this 'Diana' had her fair share of battles of her own. She was bare foot with just some leather straps over the heels and towards her knee, she also wore what appeared to be sports tape wrapped all over her hands and wrists. Reality slowly sunk in for the blue Pearl and stared at this new predicament in which Diana became really annoyed at.

"Hmp! What's your deal are you just gonna stare all day or do you have something to say?!" Jasper said to Pearl in an irritated tone.

Pearl shook her head snapping out of her daze before, pointing directly at Diana/Jasper with shock clearly on her face and exclaimed, "YOU'RE A GEM?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand, that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story so far, please leave review, follow, and/or favorite this story! I hope to see you next time!**


End file.
